Troublesome Peace
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Emmie Waters is a 5th year with Fred and George Weasley. She's used to her peaceful time as a wallflower Gryffindor but when one of the trouble twins takes an interest her world is about to turn upside down. FW/OC 5th year and up Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, well, except Emmie._

**_Hey! This was a story I worked on a year ago and thought I lost but, tada, it was in a old file. This is a fun chapter and I hope you like it. PS, it doesn't focus on Harry, it focuses on Emmie and the twins._**

...

Troublesome Peace

Chapter One

Emmie Waters looked out the train carrying her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was kind of edgy as not 15 minutes ago a Dementor, a guard of the wizarding prison Azkaban, had boarded the train searching for the mass murderer Sirius Black. It hadn't entered her compartment but she could still feel the chill of them. Her father once told her that those guards made you re-live your worst memories. Emmie shivered at the thought. She didn't have a lot of bad memories but still. She sighed as the train pulled to a slow stop at Hogsmead Station. Emmie said goodbye to her owl Henry and hopped out of the train. Her friend Angelina Johnson caught up.

"Hey Em'." She said and Emmie smiled.

"Hey Angie. How did you fair with the trouble twins?" That was what she called Fred and George Weasley. The notorious pranksters of Gryffindor and Hogwarts. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why you don't like them. They're so fun! Always making people laugh. Though when the Dementor came, it wasn't fun." The two girls shivered.

Emmie shook her head as they climbed into a carriage. Before the carriage could go, two identical red heads appeared. Fred and George were out of breath but grinning like usual. George sat next to Angelina ("You have a crush!" "Shut up.") and Fred sat next to his twin. Soon the three were in conversation, effectively ignoring Emmie. She was used to it though. Emmie may be a Gryffindor but she was a wallflower. Never loud or noticeable, but that's how she liked it.

Sure Emmie was pretty. She had dark curly red hair that reached mid back and grey eyes. She was pale with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose which was small and upturned. She always kept her looks as simple as possible though. Her curly hair was always in a ponytail and she never wore makeup. She liked a peaceful life and had discovered the secret to that was being as down low as possible. So instead of act she watched. Oh and read but everyone read. Emmie watched as the three Quidditch players discuss this year's tactics. Suddenly Fred (don't ask how she knew the difference between the two) looked up and at her. She turned away quickly but out of the corner of her eye she could see confusion on his face before he looked back at the others.

Emmie breathed a sigh of relief as the carriage pulled to a stop. She hurriedly climbed out and rushed up the stairs. She slowed when they all entered the castle and found a place at the table. She watched as everyone sat down, the trouble twins and Angelina sitting nearby. The new batch of 1st years nervously entered, looking around owlishly. Emmie smiled sympathetically as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts. She was terrified.

After the hat sang and the children were sorted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood. He explained about the Dementors being guards at school until Sirius Black was caught. Emmie shivered and she wasn't the only one. She saw Harry Potter pale and Emmie smiled sadly. She had already heard about how he had passed out when the train was searched. She could only imagine what memory he had endured and felt bad. Poor kid couldn't get a break. Emmie was starving when the food appeared. She wasn't like Ronald Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, who was currently shoveling food into his mouth. She just ate a large dinner and had some pumpkin pasties for dessert. She half listened to the table. There was talk about the Dementors being stationed, talk about Sirius Black, talk about what people did for summer, and talk about the Quidditch season. Emmie felt a pair of eyes occasionally fall on her but she ignored it. It happened once in a while and ignorance made it go away.

Emmie was tired once everything was said and done. She followed Angelina up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower where she sleepily changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

…

As Emmie ate her eggs she watched with a scowl as that annoying Slytherin 3rd year Draco Malfoy pretended to faint when Harry walked in. She watched as the raven haired boy and his two best friends plopped next to Fred and George.

"What's up with you, Harry?" George asked.

"Malfoy." Ron said coldly.

George looked up and scowled just like Emmie. "Cheeky little git. He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

Fred sent a contemptuous look towards Malfoy before smirking at his brother. "Nearly wet himself."

Emmie did something unlike her. She snorted and giggled. Fred, who was closest, looked over and she looked down quickly, a blush on her cheeks. She looked at him through her fringe which covered her face. He was looking at her with a bemused expression before turning back to the others. Emmie jumped when someone sat next to her. She heard Angelina giggle and she glared at her though her cheeks were still red.

"What's got you all flustered?" She asked.

"Nothing." But Emmie made the mistake of quickly looking over to where Fred was talking with George. Angelina unfortunately saw and gasped before laughing quietly.

"Fred Weasley. Hmmm, isn't that one half of the 'trouble twins' as you call them?" Emmie scowled at her friend.

"I-I was just embarrassed that he caught me watching them talk about that kid Draco Malfoy. That's all." She tried to cover up. It was part of the reason but really it was because he had actually looked at her for more than a second unlike most.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon we have Charms first." Angelina said and Emmie sighed before getting up and following.

She left with Fred looking after her.

"Who's that girl with Angie?" Fred asked his twin. George looked up as the two disappeared.

"Angie mentioned her. That's Emmie Waters. Apparently she keeps to herself, not many notice her. She's in our year though." George said. "Why?"

"No reason." Fred said quickly but George raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything though. There were something's even George didn't understand about his twin.

...

**_Like it? I feel its one of my best stories so I hope you will like it. Like I said it doesn't focus on the Golden Trio. Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling except for Emmie_

**_I seriously like this chapter. I finally figured out twin speak. You know, how Fred and George speak. I had never been able to do it before. Anyway, enjoy._**

...

Chapter 2

Emmie had grown to realize that when Fred and George became stressed, their pranks became worse. It didn't stop her from getting upset though. It was OWL year for them and that meant study, study, study. It didn't help when the quill she had left at the table for a second was suddenly a Sugar Quill. Angelina found Emmie's face very funny when Percy Weasleys hair turned green. What the dark skinned girl didn't realize was that the anger inside Emmie was building. That was never a good thing. Especially since Emmie had forgotten her small punching bag which attached to a table.

It happened two weeks after term had started.

Fred and George had just set off a firework that caused confetti to fall. Angelina looked to Emmie and her laugh caught in her throat. She had never seen that look on her friends face. It was murderous. Emmie slammed her charms book shut and spun around to the two who were high fiving.

"You think this is funny?" She hissed and it became quiet. "You think that messing around like this at an important time is funny? Its not. Some of our futures, no some of our lives depend on these BLOODY TESTS!" Her voice raised and Angie flinched. Emmie was usually very quiet. "If you _must _do this. Do it when someone on the verge of being disowned is not around."

Emmie stormed out of the common room after that. When the portrait shut, cutting her off from the deathly quiet common room, she sprinted to the library tears in her eyes. Her mother was a very strict woman who expected the best. Emmie was okay in classes but not good enough for her mother. Her mother told her that if she didn't get perfect scores on her OWLS, she was disowned and could find a new place to live. Her father had died two years before so he wasn't able to do anything. Emmie quickly found a corner in the library she knew no one used and buried her face in her hands and cried silently. She shook as tears leaked through her hands. She didn't see someone sit next to her.

"Em'." It was Angie. Emmie didn't answer. "Emmie what did you mean, being disowned."

She gave a shaky breath and looked at her friend. "If I don't get all O's on my OWLS, I'm being disowned and kicked out of the house. I can't fail or I will be homeless and since I'm not 17, I cant do anything about it. I didn't mean to yell, I was just near a break down and that set it off."

"Oh, Em'." She whispered and pulled her friend into a hug. She looked up to see Fred and George. "Emmie, they came to apologize." The red head looked up and sighed. Angie stood and gave them some privacy and the boys looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We're sorry Emmie. George and I didn't think of what others felt about our pranks." Fred said.

"You make it sound like I _hate _them." Emmie said and they looked at her. She was smiling. "I was just stressed out. You guys are funny but it can also get exhausting." She shrugged. "I over reacted, plain and simple."

They grinned after a second and she rolled her eyes. "So Miss. Waters why haven't we ever seen you in the common room before?"

The two sat across from her. "Yeah, someone like you should be noticed."

"You got the anger."

"The looks."

"The good sense of humor."

"The whole package, really." Fred finished their weird talking they always did. He winked at the end and she gave a light blush at both the words and sudden attention. The wink was also a reason though she was hard pressed not to admit it.

"Well I guess you could call me the resident wallflower. I may be a Gryffindor but I like to watch more than act." She shrugged. "I find that leads to a peaceful life. Well as peaceful as I can get being in the same house as you two."

They made identical insulted faces causing her to laugh. "So you liked our pranks?"

"Usually. Now that I think of it, your pranks could really be good this year as it relieves stress. I mean, it would be hilarious to see very Slytherins hair turn from red to gold all day."

Their eyes widened. "We never thought of that!"

Fred pursed his lips. "How come you never do pranks?"

"I don't have the skill I guess you could say." She shrugged. "Not like you guys."

"Well we could teach you." George said speculatively.

"Yeah, take you under our wing."

Emmie looked them over. She could hear Angelina whispering 'say yes, say yes' repeatedly from behind a bookcase. She sighed dramatically. "I know I'm going to regret this but…fine."

They grinned.

….

Emmie peeked around the corner of the corridor with a grin. She pointed her wand at the unsuspecting Slytherin and muttered a spell she had read and modified. She disappeared from view and waited five minutes until-

"Your hair!" There was a yell of terror and Emmie cast an invisibility charm on herself as Draco Malfoy ran down the hall, his hair a deep burgundy, the same as one of the Gryffindor colors. As soon as he was out of view, she took off the charm and grinned.

She strolled down the halls towards Gryffindor tower, no indication that she had done anything wrong. Just having a contemplative face and holding her Potions book. She said the password and entered the common room. People looked up for a millisecond before going back to whatever they were doing. Fred and George came up.

"Well?" They asked as one. "Did it work?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said but winked as she went to sit next to Angelina.

At dinner they noticed no Slytherins were there, until a few minutes in. The hall as whole burst out laughing as one by one, the Slytherin students walked in, their hair changing repeatedly from red to gold. Emmie ate her food with a straight face as everyone laughed. Angelina looked at her with wide eyes and she gave an almost hidden nod. Fred and George were laughing the hardest, tears running down their cheeks. Everyone calmed eventually and ate their dinners.

"How did you do it and how did you get it to spread?" George exclaimed when they were back in the common room.

"A mix of a color changing spell along with a time delay and as for how it spread, that's my secret." She shrugged but her eyes danced with mirth.

"Why did you say that you couldn't prank? That was amazing Emmie!" Fred said, a little too loud.

Harry was heard. "Wait, you two didn't do it?"

They looked over to see the Golden Trio standing there. Fred and George looked at Emmie who was blushing. She shrugged again, signaling that it was okay for them to know it was her.

"No, Emmie did it." George said and the three 3rd years looked at the red head.

"Amazing, wasn't it Georgie?"

"Oh yeah, I cant believe it worked!"

"Of course, we shouldn't have doubted her."

"Just like before. The anger."

"The looks."

"The good sense of humor.

"And now the pranking skill!"

"You doubted me, eh?" Emmie asked. They gulped at her look of anger. She had yelled at them before and it was scary. After a second her lips twitched and she started laughing. "You guys are seriously scared of me? Did you think I could do that Angie?"

"Nope, I didn't think you could even scare a kitten!" Angelina was laughing too. They looked at Fred and Georges shocked expressions and laughed harder, causing the common room to look over in curiosity. Emmie had her arms wrapped around her stomach as she tried to calm down.

"Oh I can't breathe." She gasped out and was still shaking along with her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not that funny." George muttered but Fred was busy looking at Emmie. She looked pretty when she was acting so freely. Not guarded. He shook his head quickly. _Where did that come from? _

_..._

**_Poor Emmie. I do like her pranks though, this will be fun, don't you think? Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except Emmie, of course_

**_Chapter Three! I like this chapter, I really do. I hope you like it also! This is a very short chapter, just to let you know!_**

...

Chapter Three

Emmie casually walked past Fred and George but as she did, she placed something in Fred's hand and whispered one word, "Go."

They nodded and Fred tip toed quickly behind Snape who hadn't noticed. He quickly flicked what looked like gum onto his robes and practically ran back where he had come. It took exactly three seconds for it to happen. Fred and George hid where Emmie was in a dark alcove where no one would see them but they could see everything. There was a loud yell and everyone in the corridor looked over, trying to hold back their laughter. Snape was now in rainbow colored robes and his usually sallow skin was neon pink. He was shocked and then murderous. The students looked away as they held back their laughter as to not anger the scary professor anymore then he was.

Once he was out of sight, Emmie high fived the twins. Suddenly Fred lifted her in a hug, spinning her around. Once her feet were on the ground, Emmie was a deep read. Fred seemed to realize what he had done because he turned slightly red also. George just shook his head in amusement.

"The gum?" George asked and Emmie grinned.

"A special concoction of mine." Her grin widened. "Anyway, I need to study. See you boys at dinner."

She then walked off. As she sat next to Angelina in the library, Fred and George were heading back to the common room. Angelina looked at Emmie while George looked at Fred.

"Do you like him?"

"Do you like her?"

Emmie looked at her friend in shock as Fred looked at his twin the same way.

"No, no. What gave you that idea?"

"We're just friends. Where did you get that idea?"

Angelina shut her Transfiguration book and George rolled his eyes as he and Fred sat on the couch in the common room.

"You always blush around him and when he looks at you, you look away quickly. Also you smile a lot around him, more than with me."

"You always look at her and I've never seen you blush but when she does something you blush lightly."

"So what?" Emmie looked back at her paper.

"So what?" Fred looked at the fire.

Angelina and George just grinned. This was going to be fun to watch.

….

Angelina, George, and Fred noticed something around the middle of May. Emmie was becoming withdrawn from them. She spent long hours in the library, from the time classes end to curfew and only came out to eat a quick dinner. She didn't prank anymore and snapped at Angelina from behind a large pile of books, saying she was fine. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had received a letter at one point that she had read in the library and returned with red rimmed eyes and a deep frown. It took a week to realize why her friend was acting that way.

"Remember two weeks into the school year, she yelled at you two?"

"Yeah." George and Fred said at the same time.

"Well she told me that if she didn't get perfect grades on all her OWL's then she was being disowned and kicked out. OWL's are in three weeks! She's obviously worried that it will happen."

George frowned. "But only someone like Percy or Harry's friend, Hermione, could really get perfect scores. But, they study all year with no break."

"What do you think that letter was about?" Fred asked. "The one that seemed to make her cry."

"I don't know but my guess is that it's from her mum." Angelia said worriedly. "I think the only thing we really can do is watch her and wait until she becomes herself.

The twins sighed but nodded.

Emmie was almost relieved when it was OWL time. After some last minute studying, she was feeling ready. She was prepared, she knew that. Once it was over, Emmie was smiling and found the twins and Angelina. They looked surprised but very pleased by her large smile.

"So I got a new idea for a prank." She said as she walked. It took them a second to catch up.

"Where did you find the time to do that?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"I wasn't just studying you know." Her voice was quiet. "I'm not some study nut."

"What's the prank?" George asked and she grinned evilly.

"FRED! GEORGE! EMMIE!" Everyone in the common room looked over to see Percy Weasley storming down the stairs, his usually fire red hair was now white and long and he had a long white beard, exactly like Dumbledore.

"Yes?" They asked simultaneously. Fred and George were having trouble keeping a straight face but Emmie looked like she had done nothing to gain his anger.

"Why, do I have Dumbledore beard and hair?!"

"No idea."

"Same here Freddie, no idea."

"It suits you though. I must say, white is your color." Emmie said, tapping her chin. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes."

"Most definitely."

"I should tell McGonagall for this." Percy growled. The three gasped in fake insult.

"He thinks its us!"

"Why are you always thinking we did it?"

"Yeah, maybe Oliver did it."

"So true Emmie."

"Mmhmm, Oliver is always planning something."

"Right Ollie?!" George yelled across the room that was full of laughter.

"Don't drag me into this!" Oliver Wood called back.

Percy stomped up the stairs and the three pranksters high fived.

...

**_Emmie has joined in on twin speak, awesome! The gum will be explained in later chapters so be patient and remember in the second chapter about her being disowned? Well, the next chapter will say if she is or not. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Everything but Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Chapter 4, yay! Some good stuff in here people!_**

...

Chapter Four

The next morning, Emmie's family owl arrived during owl post. She looked confused as she opened it. Her eyes widened as she read the parchment before they filled with tears and she bolted out of the great hall. Angelina, Fred, and George looked at each other before the chaser grabbed the letter.

_Emmie,_

_I was able to get your test scores early. This is the last you will hear of me as you got two E's and an A on your tests. I don't care where you go but you must leave. I am ashamed to call you my daughter and am shocked that someone of my blood did so poorly. That is not acceptable. The only thing you are allowed is your trust vault._

_-Mother _

"I'll go owl mum. She might take in Emmie." George said after reading the letter. He quickly left.

"I'll go find Emmie." Fred looked pained.

"Check the library." Angelina said quietly and he nodded.

Angelina was right, Emmie was in the farthest corner of the library, softly crying. Fred sighed and sat in the chair next to her. His usually joyful face was very serious as he stayed quiet, waiting for her to talk. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Where am I supposed to live now?" Her voice was barely audible.

"George is owling our mum right now. She'll probably take you in." Emmie looked over and he frowned at her bloodshot eyes. "It's going to be fine."

She looked away and he sighed before gently putting an arm around her. She froze for a second before leaning into the embrace. She closed her eyes and they just stayed like that for a few hours. George found them.

"Mum says you can stay with us." He was secretly pleased by the sight of Fred holding Emmie.

"Thanks George." She whispered and he nodded.

….

"You must be Emmie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

Emmie was shocked when the friendly woman suddenly hugged her. She liked the feel of it. It felt motherly and warm. Her mother never gave her those although her dad used to give her warm hugs before he died. The emotions must have shown on her face because when Molly pulled back, she frowned.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking of someone." She put on a smile, not aware of Fred and George watching as they waited for Percy, Ron, and Ginny. "It's nothing."

The twins frowned but before they could say anything, Percy, Ginny, and Ron appeared. Molly led them to the floo fireplace for the platform and told Emmie what place she was going. So when it was her turn, she threw the floo powder and clearly stated, 'The Burrow'. She stumbled out and collapsed into someone, both falling. She looked down and blushed, seeing Fred's blue eyes. She quickly scrambled up and he followed with a blush of his own.

"Sorry." Emmie murmured and he shrugged.

"It's fine." He sounded just as embarrassed.

"Okay Emmie, let me show you where your room is. It's Bills old room." Molly said and Emmie nodded as the matriarch of the Weasleys levitated her trunk and led her up the stairs.

Once she was settled, Molly left Emmie alone. Emmie dug through her trunk and pulled out a worn muggle picture of her father. She knew that if he was still alive, she would be home. As she stared at his smiling face, a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Fred looked at George as their mum came down and George motioned with his head that Fred should go up there. Fred looked conflicted until George pushed him in the direction of the stairs. Fred sighed and trooped up the stairs and to the shut door. He hesitantly knocked.

"Emmie?" It was silent for a second.

"Come in." She spoke softly and Fred entered. She was looking at an old picture with a smile. She looked up and set it down.

"Um, are you okay?"

She snorted. "You don't have to try and comfort me. I'll be fine, I just need…" She trailed off and looked back at the picture. Fred sat next to her on the bed.

"What's the picture?" He asked and she smiled.

"My dad. He died two years ago in a death eater attack." She smiled sadly at Fred. "I would probably be home if he was still alive."

"I'm sorry Emmie."

The aforementioned girl sighed. "Don't worry." It was quiet for a minute and she grinned. "So, do you ever play pranks here?"

"What have we done to you?" Fred pretended to swoon. "Pranking during summer? That's just madness!"

"Shut it, you." Emmie rolled her eyes. "Now, do you?"

"Well we may have a box full of prank books and blue prints but it's usually for our eyes only. You've proven yourself worthy though, so you can see."

"Well let's do this!"

"What are you doing out here?" Emmie looked up to see Fred standing with a curious expression. She looked back down at her notebook. She had been sketching the night sky as she had always lived in the city and never saw so many stars.

"Sketching."

"You can draw?" He asked in amazement.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Fred." Her voice was mysterious. He plopped down next to her.

"Like what?"

"Ah, that would take the fun out of finding out."

"Hmmm." He tapped his chin before grinning. Emmie started squealing in laughter as he tickled her. Tears were streaming down her face as she wiggled around.

"S-stop!" She gasped out as she kept laughing. "F-Fred!"

He took pity on her and stopped but kept grinning.

"Well, now I know you're ticklish." He said and she smacked his arm.

"Prat." She said, her eyes sparkling. She looked up at the stars. "I've lived in a city all my life. It's nice to see the stars without mistaking them as lights."

"Have you ever seen them on a broom?"

"I don't like flying brooms. I'm always afraid I'll fall or crash." Emmie sounded embarrassed but Fred rolled his eyes and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Well, you can fly with me then." He pulled her by the hand to the broom shed and she blushed.

Fred grabbed a broom and stood over it. He gestured for her to follow and she cautiously stepped over it making him chuckle. She squealed as they were suddenly airborne and she quickly grabbed onto him. He flew in lazy figure eights and soon she felt comfortable on the broom. He started going higher and she laughed.

"This is amazing!" She breathed.

"Isn't it?" He said. "You want to go faster?"

"No, I don't think-" She cut off with another squeal as he suddenly sped up. She buried her face in the back of his shirt as he went back and forth very fast. He slowed as he started to land and soon their feet were on the ground.

"Emmie, we're on the ground now." Fred's voice was laced with amusement and she looked around with a sigh of relief before getting angry.

"What is wrong with you?!" She said as she got off the broom. "I said _don't_ go faster!"

She started walking off but he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Her face was a mix of shock and anger as she faced him but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. She instantly kissed him back. Her arms were limp against his chest as the kiss gained some fire in it and he was soon ravishing her mouth. He didn't want to end the kiss but his lungs had run out of air so he pulled back. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him but he could see something in the gray color. She wanted more. So he gently pushed her against the nearby tree and captured her lips once more. They both sunk to the grass, kissing passionately on the cool ground. Their breaths were coming out in shallow pants as their mouths moved together.

...

**_Yay! Fred and Emmie are together. I feel bad doing that to Emmie but I needed to be done. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except for the lovely Emmie_

**_So, the relationship has begun and I must warn you. Their relationship will be very intense. One of the reasons I rated this M. There will be intense make out scenes in this story and things like that. Just a warning. Anyway, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Five

Emmie woke to a warmth surrounding her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around before finding the source. Fred's arm was wrapped around her. Her eyes widened until she realized that they weren't naked, they were both in their pajamas. But why was he in her bed? That's when Fred woke. He looked over at her and she looked curiously back.

"You were having a nightmare and I came in to wake you up. You asked me to stay." His voice was thick with sleep and he cleared his throat. She nodded and he grinned suddenly. "You know, you're very cute when you sleep."

She blushed. "Prat." She muttered and he chuckled before she sat up. He followed suit and she faced him.

"You know," He took a step towards her and she took one back, soon she was against the wall, "this felt nice."

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should do that again sometime." She raised an eyebrow and he started stumbling over his words. "I mean, not in a bad way, but more in what ha-"

Emmie interrupted. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled her to him and their lips met. Emmie could already tell their relationship was going to be one of those touchy feely ones but she didn't care as his hand tangled in her hair and the other pulled her closer by her hip. He pulled back after a while and brushed her hair back as she smiled at him. His hands ran down her neck, past her shoulders, and down her arms before interlacing with her hands. Suddenly she was back against the wall with him practically abusing her mouth as he kissed her.

"Emmie." Her name came out like a growl and her breath caught before he went back to her mouth. They didn't hear Molly shout out for breakfast.

"George, go get Fred and Emmie." She said to her son and he nodded before heading up stairs. He peeked into where Emmie was sleeping and grinned at the sight he saw. Looked like Fred finally acted on his feelings. George shook his head before clearing his throat. They jumped back like they had been burned and looked at George who was smirking.

"Morning. Mum says breakfast is ready." He then disappeared.

Fred went to kiss her again but Emmie put a finger to his lips.

"Later. I'm hungry." Emmie said with a smile and Fred sighed. Emmie grabbed his hand and they went downstairs.

"Emmie, I found this outside." Molly handed her the sketch book.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I must have forgotten it." Emmie blushed as she remembered why. Snogging Fred might do that.

"So, Fred, when did you and Emmie get together?" George asked with a grin and Emmie blushed.

"Last night." Fred said, his eyes narrowed. His twin was about to say something Fred and Emmie would regret, he could tell.

"Well that kissing I saw earlier, says differently." George said and it was silent when suddenly, a lob of scrambled egg hit his forehead. They all looked in the direction it came from to see Emmie sipping her coffee and flipping through her sketch book. She looked up.

"Why do you have egg on your face George?" Her expression was completely innocent and her tone sounded naturally curious. He just gaped at her and she cocked her head before going back to her sketch book.

"Well, seems like you two have a run for your money." Arthur said to the twins and went back to his food with a smile. Everyone but Fred and George started eating again. The twin pranksters were staring at Emmie. She hadn't looked up but you could see her lips curve into a smirk as she studied a drawing.

"I'm guessing good aim is another thing I just learned about you." Fred whispered in her ear and she winked.

….

Emmie waited impatiently by the fireplace. The twins, Ron, and Mr. Weasley had gone to pick up Harry from his relatives and she was waiting. Mainly she wanted to know if the Dursley boy had eaten the new creation treat she had helped Fred and George with. Suddenly the fire flared and first Ron, and then, George, and then Fred came out.

"Did you drop it?" She asked and they nodded just as Harry came.

"Did he eat it?" They asked as one.

"He did." The three high fived. "I'm guessing this is another one of your inventions?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee." George said.

"George and I have been working all summer on it." Emmie cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "With Emmie's help of course. Sorry." Fred kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you better be. Any critiques?"

"Maybe make it so it doesn't choke the person who ate it." He grinned. "But other than that it was great!"

"That's what I told these two but no, they're the experts, they know what they're doing." Emmie said with an eye roll.

Fred silenced her with a kiss. He pulled back reluctantly though. Something about Emmie, made him want to snog her every second. But, they had to wait until privacy. She was blushing but grinning. There was laughter heard outside of the kitchen and Harry was led to meet the two Weasleys he hadn't met yet, Bill and Charlie. Just before Fred and Emmie could sneak off, Mr. Weasley appeared, his face hot with anger.

"That _wasn't _funny Fred!" He yelled. "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything, I just dropped it…it was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him too."

"You _dropped _it on purpose! You knew he was on a diet-"

Emmie rolled her eyes when George piped up: "How big did his tongue get?"

"It was four feet before his parents would let me fix it!" Laughter exploded. "It isn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't do it because he was a muggle." Fred sounded insulted and Emmie squeezed his hand.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git." George said. "Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Believe me, he's done a lot to deserve a prank or two." Emmie high fived him.

"That's not the point." The angry man snapped. "Just wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing Molly." Mr. Weasley looked a trifle nervous. "Fred and George just-but I've had words with them."

Emmie could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny disappear upstairs. She wished she could do that too but she needed to be honest.

"What have they done this time?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Before she could say anything else, Emmie spoke. Her voice quiet but steady.

"It was actually my fault, Mrs. Weasley." The ones present looked at her. "I gave Fred and George the idea to give him the candy."

"But we made it." Fred quickly defended her. Emmie shook her head.

"Yeah with my help." She sighed. "I'm probably the most responsible." She looked at them all before looking down. "I probably should go, I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me."

She started upstairs and Fred looked at his mum. She looked confused and shocked so Fred followed Emmie, ignoring his mother's calls for him to stay where he was. Emmie was putting her stuff away when Fred entered.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he shut the door behind himself. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I'm being serious. I don't want you and George to get in even more trouble because I egg you on." Emmie frowned and looked away when she was suddenly pulled up.

"I don't care if I get in more trouble and I'm sure George doesn't either. Just stay Emmie." Fred looked imploringly at her and she touched his lips with a smile.

"Well, I still haven't finished looking through those prank books." She gave him a coy smile.

Fred kissed her. Like usual, it became heated and the two fell on Emmie's bed. She arched slightly as he kissed a trail of fire down her neck and she groaned softly as he focused on a spot just above her collarbone, sucking and biting the skin until there was a red mark. Fred knew he was pushing his luck as he lightly ran his fingertips over the silky skin on her side but all she did was move her hands under his shirt, feeling the contours of his abs and chest.

Her head went back and she sighed as he continued to brush his fingers against her stomach and kiss her neck. Her hands went up and she started unbuttoning his shirt, he helped before shrugging it off, letting it fall to the floor. She flipped them over so she was straddling his hips as she pulled her shirt off.

"Isn't this going a little fast?" Fred said in a husky voice.

"Sometimes I like fast but we're not doing any of _that_." Emmie murmured as her fingers trailed down his chest. She bit her lip as he looked her over. Suddenly she was pulled down and he was kissing her even fiercer then before. His hands rested on her bare back, warming the area.

"Emmie, Fred! Can you come down here?" They both shot up at the sound of Mrs. Weasleys voice. Emmie pulled her shirt on as Fred fumbled to button his. Fred looked over and quickly moved her collar so it covered the red mark on her neck. They then quickly went downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was waiting with George. He smirked as he saw their faces. He could tell why he had been up there so long, especially because the buttons on Fred's shirt were not in the right holes.

"Emmie, you don't have to leave. I don't blame you." Mrs. Weasley said and Emmie nodded with a small smile.

"Fred was able to convince me to stay." She said softly and George snorted causing her to glare at him.

"Good. Anyway, you missed dinner but there are plenty of left overs. We need to be up bright and early tomorrow." She then went outside and George's eyes danced with mirth.

"So, how was the 'convincing'? I mean, you were up there for a while."

"George, shut up." Emmie said as she went to the kitchen with Fred. George followed, his face full of glee.

"Now why do I need to shut up? Did something else happen? Is that why Freddie's shirt is buttoned wrong? I don't need details, just an explanation." George sat across from them.

Emmie sighed as she grabbed a roll. This was going to be long.

...

**_Told ya! Intense. Remember, this story wont focus on the golden trio but on Emmie and the twins and occasionally Angelina. Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything but dear Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey! So I really have no introduction for this chapter. Just, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Six

There was a loud knock on Emmie's door and Fred chuckled quietly as she grumbled and curled into him, her face hidden in his side. He gently shook her shoulder and she buried her head deeper into him. He would stay here but if his mum came looking for them because they were late, she would skin both their hides. He put his lips to her ear.

"Emmie, wake up. It's time for the world cup." He whispered and she moved her head slightly before sighing and looking at him.

"Did I have another nightmare?" He shook his head and she quickly looked under the covers causing him to laugh.

"We didn't do anything. Well, unless you count a major snogging session."

"We're having one of those relationships aren't we?" He looked at her in confusion. "A touchy feely type."

He laughed again. "Well I can't help it, can I? You're just so sexy." She blushed and he grinned, kissing her deeply. There was another loud knock and Emmie groaned before getting up.

"You're lucky I get to wear a scarf." Emmie whispered as she wrapped an Irish scarf around her neck that she had purchased from the kiosk, effectively hiding the hickeys on her neck. Fred just grinned as his fingers trailed against the exposed skin of her neck. She shivered with pleasure before smirking as she walked away. "We have to meet up with your family."

"We can be late." He said as he caught up and she rolled her eyes.

"You are intolerable." She said though you could hear the amusement in her voice. He gave a casual shrug causing her to laugh. Before he could pull her back in a kiss, he heard his dad calling for them. Emmie winked at him before heading over to the large group with a smile. She giggled as she heard a frustrated groan.

….

"I cant believe it! Ireland won but Krum caught the snitch! Dad has that ever happened?!" Ron said over the excitement in the Weasley tent.

"I don't think so."

After a while, everyone went to bed. Emmie heard screaming as she was sometimes a light sleeper and she shot up. Mr. Weasley was waking everyone. She quickly put changed and put on her shoes before running out. She gasped at the sight. Masked men were setting fire to tents. A group of them had levitated the muggle owners, twirling them in the air. People were running this way and that.

"We're going to help the Ministry! You lot-get to the woods and stick together! We'll get you when everything is sorted out!" Mr. Weasley yelled at them. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. Go!"

"Emmie!" Fred called out and she tried to follow but was jostled. "Emmie!"

"Fred!" She shouted as she was pushed around. She was able to get out of the crowd but the others had already disappeared. She kept looking around when suddenly she heard Hermione.

"Emmie! Have you seen Harry?" She and Ron ran over.

"No. Lets find him and get out of here."

It seemed that the chaos was over and they started searching around.

"There!" Ron said as they saw a small figure with messy black hair sit up.

"Harry!" Hermione called and the three ran over. Emmie helped him up.

"I'm fine."

"Well, we need to get out of here, now. Can you walk?" Emmie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

All four fell silent at the sound of sluggish footsteps. They crouched and looked towards the noise.

"Hello?" Emmie clapped her hand over Ron's mouth.

"Shush, it could be another death eater." She hissed and he nodded.

A voice pierced the night. "_MORSMORDRE!" _

Emmie gasped along with Hermione at the sight as a huge skull appeared with a snake prodding out of its mouth. It looked like the Aurora Borealis but Emmie knew it wasn't. It was the Dark Mark. She had seen it above her old house when her father was killed.

"Okay, now we should really leave." Hermione said as screams of terror sounded from the woods. _Fred,_ Emmie thought, _Fred was in there._ Before they could move, 20 wizards appeared, creating a circle around them.

"GET DOWN!" Emmie called just as shouts of a spell were heard.

"_STUPEFY!"_

"Stop! STOP! That's my son!" Emmie practically sagged with relief as she heard Mr. Weasley. Looked like the others felt the same.

After the four were interrogated by two wizards Emmie was sure were barmy and Winky, Barty Crouches elf being discovered with Harry's wand, they were allowed to leave. The second Emmie entered the tent, she was in a fierce kiss by Fred. It took George clearing his throat loudly for them to pull apart.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken and-" She paused and looked away as the memory of the Dark Mark hanging above her home two years ago appeared in her mind. A tear leaked down and he made her face him. "Seeing the-the Dark Mark brought back memories I would rather forget."

"What memory?" He asked softly and she took a shaky breath.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Burrow." She whispered and he nodded with a frown.

…..

She sat on the bed, her knees pulled up as she waited for Fred to come up as he was still being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley. A few tears were falling down her cheeks as she stared off into space. Soon Fred appeared and he sat next to her. He waited for her to talk but after a few minutes he spoke up.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Like I said, my father died two years ago, well, three now, in a death eater attack. Well," She paused as more tears fell, "it happened in our home. Mum and I had gone shopping and when we came back, the damn Dark Mark was above our house. We entered and there was my dad, his lifeless eyes looking up."

Emmie hid her face in her knees. Fred was silent before wrapping his arms around her.

"Its okay, Emmie. You'll be okay." Fred rubbed her back as she shook. She calmed after a few minutes and looked up at him with a smile.

He curled a lock of her hair back behind her ear before his fingers traveled to brush against her cheek, down to her neck, crossing over her collar bone. Her breath came out faster as his hand gently pulled the collar of her shirt down from her shoulder before pressing a kiss there. His lips brushed up her neck before they went to her mouth. Fred moved so she was gently pushed to lie on the bed. He held his weight on his forearms as his lips moved with hers. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as their breaths came out in shallow pants. Sadly, they didn't hear the footsteps nearing as they were so wrapped up so they didn't see Mr. Weasley enter. But, lucky for them, he just backed out and shut the door. Unlike his wife, Arthur Weasley didn't baby the children. Fred was old enough to have a girlfriend who he…kisses, he also knew, from what he's learned of Emmie, they wouldn't do anything yet.

"How's Emmie?" Molly asked her husband as he entered the quiet kitchen.

"Fine, she's talking to Fred." He said with a smile. George held back a snort. Yeah, they were talking alright. Talking against each other's mouths.

...

**_Poor Emmie. I didn't add the world cup because I felt it didn't need to be but I did add some things. Anyway, Read and Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling created this beautiful world, I created Emmie, she's all I own_

**_Like I said in the earlier chapter, the gum used on Snape would be explained. It is in this chapter. Adrian Pucey is a real character, I looked him up so he's not an OC. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Seven

"I wonder what your mum meant by us not wanting to come back for the holidays." Emmie said as she leaned against Fred. He was playing with her hair as she looked through her sketch book.

"Who knows with her? Sometimes she's as cryptic as Dumbledore." Emmie laughed and Fred grinned. He kissed her softly and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I think we've kissed more this summer than a couple kisses in a year." She whispered against his lips and he smirked. "Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She murmured with her eyes closed. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he mouthed wordlessly.

"I love you too." He said softly as he wrapped an arm around her middle and he could feel her smile, her head still in the crook of his neck. They stayed in that position as the train started to move, Emmie nuzzling his neck as he rubbed her side.

"Well this is plain adorable." They looked over to see Angelina and George. It had been Angelina who spoke. She was looking at Emmie with a smirk. Emmie glared at her.

"This is tame compared to what I've walked in on." George said with a laugh and it was Fred's turn to glare. Angelina's eyes sparkled with glee as she sat down.

"Oh, really?"

"Shut up George." Emmie warned, a dangerous glint in her eye and he held up his hand in surrender. Fred looked impressed.

"I am both frightened and aroused." He whispered in her ear and she winked at him.

The door to their compartment slid open then and there stood Adrian Pucey. What the Golden Trio didn't know was that Fred and George got their own yearly visit from a Slytherin. Adrian Pucey, the chaser on the Slytherin team was in their year and loved to taunt them. He was smirking.

"Well if it isn't the Weasley twins. You must be excited, right?"

"Excited for what?" George asked.

"You don't know? Why, I thought everyone did. The whole trains buzzing but your father probably is too low in the Ministry to hear about it."

Before the twins could react, Emmie snorted. "Nice bluff, Pucey. If the whole train was buzzing about something, people would come. Unlike you, students actually _like _Fred and George."

Adrian smirked. "How can anyone like these blood traitors? Especially a pretty girl like yourself. Ditch Weasley and come hang out with me."

No one noticed Emmie flick something onto Pucey's shirt as they were busy trying to calm Fred. They all froze when suddenly his shirt was a strait jacket. He opened his mouth to yell and a piece of gum flew in and his lips were suddenly sealed. Emmie nudged him with her foot and he fell back, struggling to get out of the jacket or at least speak. She shut the door with her wand before looking at her sketch book as if nothing happened. They looked over to see Pucey being helped up by his friends and whisked away before looking back at Emmie. She looked up.

"What?" They just stared at her and she sighed before flipping to the back of her book. She them pulled out a large paper with different math equations on it, along with potion instructions. "Modified the gum I had given you for Snape last year. You two have candies that do pranks. I have gum that does pranks."

"This looks really old, the paper." Angelina said and Emmie shrugged.

"My dad was a prankster. He loved inventing new stuff and after he died, I found his old blueprints and ideas. The only reason I never pranked earlier is because, one, I liked the peaceful life and two, I was never as good as him." She dug in her trunk and pulled out a shrunk box. When expanded, it was huge. She opened it and there were multiple labeled jars full of gum and a small metal box with a lock. "I just need a catchy name and I can sell these."

"How did you find the time to do this?" Fred asked in amazement and she shrugged again.

"When you weren't in my room during the night, I was doing this." She suddenly realized what she said because she blushed madly. Fred looked over at George and Angelina who both were smirking. "I mean, nothing happened. So, I mean, its not like…" She trailed off and quickly inspected the jars.

"Waters Wads." Angelina suddenly said and Emmie looked up. "That's a good name. Sounds simpler then Weasley Wizarding Wheezez."

"Yeah, that's good." Emmie said. "Anyway, there is gum that messes with hair, changes to outrages colors, outrages styles, or simply shaves it off. Skin gum that can change it a weird color or give you massive boils and pimples. Clothes gum that messes with clothes in every way imaginable, like changing it into a ballet uniform, gorilla costume, giving it glitter, and even, a strait jacket. And finally, a silencing gum." She grinned.

"This-this is amazing!" George exclaimed and went to grab a jar but she slapped his hand.

"No touching yet. I need to test a few more of them to make sure they won't hurt anyone permanently. Usually the affects wear off after half an hour. But, you can't be too careful."

…

"I always feel so bad for the first years. I was so terrified when I entered the great hall for the first time." Emmie said as she watched the little eleven year olds walk down the aisle.

"Well, they'll make good test subjects." Fred said.

"Oh, I already found my two test subjects." She said, looking at her boyfriend and his brother. Angelina was laughing at their faces before silencing at Professor McGonagall's sharp look. After the sorting, Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I only have two words for you. Tuck in."

...

**_Nice chapter, right? I love the gum idea. So, Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything but our lovely Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey! So this chapter was so fun to write. I'm practically bouncing to post this as I hope you all like it. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Eight

"I can't believe this. We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot!" George exclaimed and Emmie rolled her eyes as she and Fred walked with him. Fred was complaining too. George suddenly turned to her. "You're seventeen in two days, are you going to enter?"

"Emmie shook her head. "No way. Remember, I watch, not act."

"Oh, c'mon! It would be awesome. Doing spells we're usually not allowed to do and a thousand Galleon prize money!"

"No, George." Emmie said but he seemed to be ignoring her. The twin holding her hand knew where this was going and he squeezed her fingers.

"Why not? You can totally do it!" George kept going

"No."

"But-"

"I said NO!" She then yanked her hand out of Fred's and stormed off. Fred gave George a look before running to follow Emmie.

"Emmie wait!" Fred called out and she stopped in the hidden alcove by the tower. "Why did you freak out so much?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen and I want no part in it." Emmie said as she paced. "I haven't told you but I've always had this ability to…tell when something bad is going to happen. A healer said it was something I was born with. When dad died, I kept getting that sense when we were shopping. That's also why I went nuts on the OWL's last year, I knew something was going to happen."

Fred was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's not very fun, I'll tell you that."

She was suddenly against the wall of the alcove and Fred's lips were against hers. _What is it about him that makes me want to snog him all the time?_ He released her ponytail, letting her auburn curls cascade down her back. His fingers intertwined with hers and he raised them so they were against the wall as he pinned her with his body. His tongue darted into her mouth and she gasped before softly moaning as their tongues danced passionately. He let go of her hands and his ran down her sides, causing her to shiver with pleasure. They stopped at her hips and he pulled her closer. He was so close to her. She could feel every contour of his body, every shape of him. Her nails dug into his oxford clad shoulders as he kissed her neck, he bit lightly on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and she moaned, her back arching slightly.

When her body pressed closer to him, his breathing hitched. She fit him so well and as she looked at him, her usually light grey eyes dark, he groaned her name and attacked her mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt and brushed her lips against his chest once he had moved to her neck. He pulled her mouth back up and kissed her in a way that made it feel as if her body was in an electric overdrive. Every touch he gave her was a sensitivity overload. Fred pulled away and she tried to pull him back but he just chuckled.

"It's after curfew." He murmured.

"And when have you cared about curfew?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble, I care if you do." He grinned as he re buttoned his shirt. She pouted and he laughed quietly. "You're acting like me now."

Emmie sighed as she put her hair back in a ponytail. Fred took her hand and peeked around before leading her up the stairs. Thankfully they were right next to the portrait so Fred muttered the password. There were a few people lounging around. Fred suddenly said a quiet 'oops' and started fixing her collar. She looked at him and he mouthed 'bite mark' and she remembered that he had softly bitten her neck. She blushed lightly just as he finished. They headed over to George and Angelina who were talking quietly.

"They're going to tease us. Well, mainly me." Emmie whispered to Fred and he just shook his head.

….

"I said it wouldn't work." Emmie said with her arms crossed as Fred and George walked out of the hospital wing, freshly shaven. The two had tried to get over the age line of the Goblet of Fire, which chose the contestants for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with an aging potion. Which backfired, as Emmie had predicted, causing them to grow long white beards, similar to Dumbledore's.

"Yeah, yeah. It was worth a shot." George muttered and Emmie smirked.

"Don't worry, Georgie. Maybe someone you like will come out." He looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes. "Not me."

Soon it was time to see who was chosen. Emmie made sure to sit next to the Golden Trio. Something always happened to Harry during school and that goblet gave her a bad feeling. Dumbledore waved his wand and the lights dimmed. Suddenly the blue fire turned pinkish and a piece if parchment flew out and into the elderly man's hands.

"The champion from Durmstrang is…Victor Krum!" The hall exploded with cheers. After all, there were many Quidditch fans among them.

The goblet turned red again and another parchment was expelled.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons cheered politely for their fellow student.

Another piece of parchment.

"Our Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Everyone, especially the Hufflepuffs, went wild, clapping so loud Emmie's ears hurt. Before Dumbledore could speak again, the goblet turned red once more and a fourth parchment appeared. Dumbledore grabbed it and was silent as he looked at the yellowish paper. Emmie looked at Harry. She had a guess who that name was.

"Harry Potter." It was silent as everyone looked at the scared and shocked boy.

"Harry Potter! Harry!" Dumbledore found Harry. "Up here, if you please."

Emmie leaned forward. "Harry, go up there. I'll have your back, okay?"

Harry gave her a grateful look as he walked up, his movement's jerky. The hall broke out in furious whispers and Emmie was growing angry. Especially at the look Ron Weasley had. Fred must have realized what was going on with her because he rubbed her back. When everyone was let go, the common room was a mad house. Emmie finally stood.

"QUIET!" She yelled and everyone looked at her. Fred, Angelina, and George were shocked. She was shaking. "Quiet. Have you all gone mad? Have you not known Harry for four years? Have you not realized who he is? Do you actually think that he would want eternal glory? I barely know him and I can tell he wants a normal life. He's almost been killed three years in a row and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have a fourth mark. If you had looked closely, you would have seen the _fear _in his eyes when his name was called. The shock."

"Gryffindors stick together. We lions protect our own and Harry is our own. We didn't protect him in his second year and this is the time we should when _he _can actually be killed. He needs us, all of us, more now than ever and I personally will help him as much as I can. If you don't, fine. But do not taunt him, yell at him, and especially give him the cold shoulder or I swear I will not make it pretty." She glared at everyone. "You may only know Harry as the boy who lived but you should learn about the real Harry."

She sat back down, her whole body vibrating as she tried to control her anger. It was silent as everyone looked at each other. Suddenly a girl spoke up.

"She's right. I've never seen Harry brag about his status. I've only seen a boy who wants to do well and gets into trouble sometimes. I'm positive he wouldn't want to _try _and get killed for a fourth year. I'll stand by Harry."

"Me too."

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

"I'm his best friend. I'll always stand with him." Hermione said. Everyone started saying they would except…Ron. Emmie noticed he was silent and still looked angry. Harry came in then and looked around. Everyone paused before smiling.

"We'll help you mate."

"Yeah, no matter what, we'll have your back!" Everyone started clapping and Harry looked around in amazement.

"You all believe I didn't put my name in there? Because, I swear I didn't."

"Yeah Potter. We figure you don't want danger for yourself for another year." A boy said. "Well, we were told that." He glanced towards Emmie who was grinning. He walked over.

"Thanks." He said as he sat next to her. She grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

"I told you I'd have your back. Plus, I believe in you, kid. Seriously, its amazing your still alive so that should say something." He laughed and got up to see Hermione but Emmie paused him for a second. "Harry, watch out for Ron. He still doesn't look happy about all this." They looked over to see Ron frowning and glaring at the ground, his ears bright red.

"Okay." Harry then headed over to where Hermione was waiting.

"That was amazing Emmie!" Angelina exclaimed. "What happened to that quiet girl I've known for 6 years?"

"If a friend needs me, I help." Emmie shrugged with a smile. Suddenly Fred pulled her up and out of the common room. "Where are we going?"

He pulled her into the alcove near the portrait and she was against the wall, his lips pressed to hers. She instantly responded and his tongue entered her mouth, wrestling with hers. She went weak in the knees as his kissing became more urgent. She was wobbling when suddenly he lifted her up so her legs went around his waist. She secured herself with her arms around his neck as he kissed her. His fingers were digging into her exposed thighs as he held her and she was back in that sensitivity overload.

"Oh merlin." She breathed as his teeth nipped slightly at her neck. He set her down on her feet as he continued to kiss her while also un buttoning his shirt. He pushed her back against the cool stone and continued to ravish her mouth. They stayed in the alcove well past curfew.

...

**_How Emmie took charge, made this chapter fun to write. Two makeout scenes, phew. Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything but Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Nine

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" Emmie murmured as she sat with Fred under the large tree by the Black Lake.

"Well, George and I want to open our own joke shop."

"Really? That sounds like a fun job." She sighed and he grinned as a sudden idea came to him.

"We have someone else who's hopefully going to help." He looked at her, hoping she would get it.

"Lee?" Lee Jorden was one of their friends.

"No."

"Angelina?" She was thinking hard and he gave up on her guessing.

"You. I want you to help."

"Me, why?" She asked in surprise and he just shook his head in amusement.

"Well you are a great prankster, get our jokes, and you can sell that gum you've been selling to students in a more retailed area." Fred smiled as her eyes lit up.

"You know, I've been saving the money they give me."

"Why?"

"You never know." She shrugged and he just nodded.

Harry came to Emmie the next day.

"Dragons. The first task is Dragons." He whispered and her eyes widened but she nodded.

"You know, I can modify my gum a certain way, to work on the tough skin of a dragon. It'll take a few days but it should work." Emmie said.

"But, I need to do it on my own."

"Yeah, who says I'll be the one throwing it." She grinned at his look of understanding. "Now, you said you could use your wand for the tasks?" He nodded. "You can summon your broom, it'll help."

"How?"

"There is a spell you can get Hermione to teach you. I have a plan though. Once you are on your broom, you'll have two different gums on you. The gum that glues a mouth together. I made sure it isn't penetrable by fire so you should be safe. Along with it, will be a modified skin gum, but this one, it'll cause great discomfort to the dragon, distracting it enough for you to complete whatever you have to do."

"That's brilliant but how do I trigger them?"

"The mouth one triggers the second it enters a mouth while the skin gum activates when you say 'Go'. Got it?" Emmie asked and he nodded. "Now, find Hermione."

He nodded and practically ran in search of his best friend.

….

"This one, the blue one, the larger one, is for the mouth." Emmie handed Harry the gum. "The smaller one, the pink one, is the modified skin one. Please don't get them mixed up. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He gave a small smile. "See you after, hopefully."

"Don't say that, you can do this." Emmie gave him a quick hug before finding Fred and George.

"So, why were you hugging Harry? Already giving up on my dear twin?" George said and Emmie rolled her eyes.

"He's worried about the task. He needed a hug. Now, c'mon, I want a good seat. You should be excited for Harry's turn."

"You're hiding something! What is it?" Fred asked and she grinned.

"Not telling love, sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all. He raised an eyebrow but she just winked and linked arms with Angelina who giggled.

They thankfully found seats up front, next to Hermione. The bookish girl was wringing her hands in worry and anticipation causing Emmie to laugh silently. Soon a hush fell as the first dragon was brought in. Emmie cocked her head when she saw one of the tamers place a gold egg gently in the group of real ones. But she had no time to think as the first champion was called out. It was blur as Cedric, then Fleur, and then Victor went. Turns out they just needed to get the golden egg. Easier said than done of course as dragons were protective of their eggs. Finally it was Harry's turn and Emmie was gripping the front railing, leaning forward.

"Please, Harry. Remember what I said."

Harry walked out and instantly hid behind a rock. He shouted _Accio Firebolt_ and his broom soared to him. Jumping on, he flew around the dragon. He threw one of the gums in the dragons mouth and everyone gasped when the dragons mouth sealed and it couldn't do anything. He then threw the other gum at the monsters underbelly and it started wiggling and scratching at its skin, distracted enough for Harry to grab the egg. He did it in record time, faster than any champion causing the whole stadium to cheer as he landed. As he was waiting for his scores he gave Emmie a thumbs up which she returned.

Fred looked at her as she smirked. "Did you?"

"The gum?" George asked.

"Mmhmm, modified some of it and, tada, he gets the egg in less than two minutes." She whispered with a triumphant smile. "I should go down there and tell him good job."

She met up with Harry and gave him a hug. "It worked!"

"Of course it worked! This is me we're talking about!" Emmie said and he laughed. "See, I told you. You're still alive, that says something."

This time, everyone laughed.

…

"I don't think I can do this Angie." Emmie said as her friend fixed the girls auburn hair.

"And why not? You look beautiful."

"That's the problem. Do you not get that people will start _looking _at me? I'm fine with Gryffindor recognizing me as a member of the house now, but I don't want Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and," She shivered, "Slytherins too notice me. I enjoyed my time of only being noticed by you, Fred, and George. That's going to be over!"

Angelina looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? It's been six years Em', it's time to be noticed." She grinned. "There, done. You definitely look beautiful. If I swung that way and you were single, I would probably date you!"

Emmie took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her dress, which was a formfitting navy blue, hugged her curves just right. Her black heels were just short enough that she could dance in them and her hair was in an elegant twist that went to the side. Her makeup was subtle but nice. She looked at Angelina who smiled and nodded.

George and Fred were waiting down in the common room for their dates. George was taking Angelina after finally making a move. Angelina came down first and George grinned.

"Just wait until you see Emmie." She said. After a minute she sighed. "Emmie get your arse down here! It's going to be fine!" Angelina looked at Fred. "She's nervous. She still not ready for people to notice her and from how she looks, they definitely will."

There was a gasp from somewhere and Fred looked over. His breath caught at the sight. She looked beautiful as she walked down the stairs. She made it to him and she bit her lip as he looked at her, having yet to speak. Angelina elbowed him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and she smiled shyly before taking his offered arm.

Emmie blushed as they walked to the great hall. Like she predicted, everyone was staring at her. When a boy whistled she had to grip Fred so he wouldn't attack the offender. She smiled at Fred as they entered the great hall and sat. He leaned over and gently grazed his teeth against her ear though it looked like he was just telling her a secret. She blushed as he pulled back but whispered to him.

"Not now. We need to be at least seen here." She looked at him. "I really don't want to be here either but Angelina would skin me if I wasn't at least here for about fifteen minutes." He sighed and she grinned. "We can leave then."

Emmie watched the champions dance with a smile and was able to get a dance in with Fred before he pulled her out.

"I need to change out of this stuff." Emmie muttered as they entered the common room. Before he could say anything, she was up the stairs. He decided to get out of the stuffy dress robes he had on and headed up the boys stair case.

Just as Fred put on a shirt, there was a knock. Confused as to why some would knock on the dorm room door and not just come in, he opened it. Emmie was there in shorts and a t-shirt. She casually walked in and sat on his bed.

"Um…"

"Oh, you didn't know girls could go up the boy's stairs? Guess they trust girls more." She suddenly had a coy smile gracing her lips. "No idea why."

He walked over and she pulled him down.

"What if George and my other dorm mates come early?" He asked and she waved her wand.

"A silencing and notice-me-not charm on the bed." She said and he grinned before pushing her to lie down and kissing her in a way that made her never want to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything but the precious Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been working on the chapters. I'm already to chapter 22 so yay! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Ten

Fred hadn't realized the charm Emmie had set up had worn off until he heard snickering. He opened his eyes to see George, Lee Jorden, and Kenneth Towler looking at him with smirks from different areas of the room. He looked over to see Emmie curled into him, her face buried in his side as she slept. He slowly maneuvered so he could sit up and allow her to sleep. He looked at each of them with a head shake.

"We didn't do anything, if that why your laughing." He said as he sat at the edge of the queen sized bed. They looked disappointed. "She just fell asleep here."

"You have such an intense relationship, I've noticed." Lee said.

"Emmie calls it a touchy feely one."

"It sounds like a little kid description really." A sleepy voice said and they looked over to see Emmie slowly waking. She groaned. "I can't believe I fell asleep in here. Angie is never going to let me live it down." She sat up.

"Your hair is a mess."

"Yes, thank you George. I just woke up, it's called bed head." She said in annoyance. Emmie stood, stretched and left after brushing Fred's cheeks. "See you later."

"Seriously, I can't even get a girl to look at me in that way. You got one in your bed." Fred opened his mouth but Kenneth cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, you didn't do anything, but still."

"Where were you? I get here at 1:00 in the morning, the end of the ball and you're not here but your dress is. Then I wake up to get water, still not here." Angelina was staring at Emmie, Alicia Spinnet watching from where she was putting her brush away.

"Well, I, you see."

Angelina gasped. "Did you sleep with Fred?"

"Not in that sense!" Emmie quickly corrected. "We were snogging and I feel asleep in his bed. Nothing like that actually happened!"

"Mmhmm. Did you want to?"

Emmie turned a deep red. "N-no."

"Liar." Angelina said with a grin and Alicia laughed while Emmie just groaned. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower.

"You really think she was lying." Alicia asked after the shower was heard.

Angelina paused for a second before nodding. "Yeah. Their relationship is very, intense. I think they have a snogging session every night somewhere. If them getting back after curfew and her looking flustered says anything. Also I've seen red marks on her neck, though she tries to hide them." She smirked. "I bet Fred wants it too but he won't rush her."

"What should we do?"

Angelina gave an evil grin. "We talk to George."

….

"You seriously think she wants to shag Fred?" George asked Angelina and Alicia.

"Yes, I'm positive. When I asked, she wouldn't look me in the eye and stuttered out that she didn't want too. I've known Emmie for 6 years and that's what she does when she lies." Angelina sounded confident. "What about Fred?"

"He may be my twin but I don't know _everything _about him. But when he told us nothing happened this morning, he did look a little upset, like he wanted to but knew not to rush Emmie."

"So what should we do?" Angelina tapped her chin and Alicia giggled.

"Shouldn't we do nothing? Let them figure it out for themselves?" George raised an eyebrow.

"No, Emmie over thinks things. She'll just hold back until she's like, thirty, because she kept wondering what she should do. She's not a prude but she's not always positive on these things. We need to get them to realize they both want this. That's probably why. They don't think the other wants to shag."

"Well, now how should we execute this?" George asked.

"That's why I came to you." Angelina said. "You always have the ideas. Do you have one?"

"A faint one. I need to think more on this, see if I can make it work."

Emmie raised an eyebrow as Harry showed her the plant.

"Should I hug Neville or that elf, Dobby, for this?" She asked. It was the day of the second task and Harry was just as nervous as the first one it seemed. He gave a shaky laugh.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione and Ron?" He asked and Emmie shook her head. Suddenly, the memory of Harry telling her what the egg said drifted through her mind. _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

"I think I know where they are." Harry looked at her and she whispered in his ear. "The egg said they would take what you would sorely miss. Guess who the two people you sorely miss are."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "They have Hermione and Ron."

"Don't worry kid, you can do this."

Before Harry could respond, it was time for him to leave. She gave him a quick hug before he nervously left the great hall. George, Fred, and Angelina came in. Fred looking at George and Angelina in apprehension since they were giving him weird looks. When they reached Emmie, she stood.

"We need to get to the Black Lake. C'mon."

"But breakfast!"

"You guys slept in so it's your own fault." She took Fred's hand and they walked out of the castle. He was rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb as they found a seat. His fingers traveled up and down her arm. "Really? We're in the middle of a crowd with every student in the school."

"I really don't care." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, well all the teachers are here too. I thought you cared if I got in trouble?"

"Yeah, people have kissed in front of the professors though."

"Not the way we do." She kissed his cheek before looking where the champions were standing. Harry looked so small compared to them.

She saw him put the gillyweed in his mouth and it looked like he was choking on it. The cannon was heard and he jumped into the water, well fell was more like it. Cedric was the first out with Cho Chang. Then Krum with Hermione. He must like her enough to be his treasure as Bagman called it. That means Ron was for Harry. Fleur came up but she didn't have who she needed. It seemed she was attacked. Emmie looked around the water, waiting for Harry. It seemed like forever and people were starting to whisper when three heads were seen. It seemed Harry had also saved Fleur's sister. Emmie clapped along with everyone else as they swam to the dock.

...


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything but my lovely Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_WARNING! SEX SCENE! WARNING! SEX SCENE! Yep there's a sex scene in here, right at the beginning. This is also a very short chapter, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Eleven

"So Angie and George said they had a surprise for us? Why in an empty classroom?" Emmie asked as she and Fred walked down an empty corridor to the classroom they were told to go to. He shrugged as they reached the room.

"Whoa." He said when they entered. All the desks had been moved to the walls and there were candles, rose petals, and a queen sized bed right in the middle. The second they stepped in, the door shut and locked. Emmie started jiggling the handle.

"_Alohomora_." It didn't unlock. "Okay what's going on?"

"I think I know." Fred said and she looked over to see him reading a folded piece of parchment. "_Have fun tonight. See you in the morning. Oh and the door wont unlock until it happens, no faking._"

"Oh, those conniving little-"

"Calm down."

"I will not. We're locked in here and-and…" She trailed off at the look Fred was giving her. His blue eyes had darkened, with an emotion that caused Emmie to lose her breath. Like in a trance she stepped closer to him.

_I want this. Does she? _Fred studied her face. _Yes, she does._

Fred gently pulled her to him and kissed her. He pushed her onto the bed and took off his shirt before climbing over her. He unbuttoned her oxford and she leaned up to kiss him as he un hooked her bra. She tossed it the side. Emmie moaned and writhed as he took one nipple in his mouth. As he did this, she kicked off her uniform skirt so all she was in was her panties. He pulled back and took off his trousers. Sliding off her panties, he groaned at the sight. She was so sexy. She kicked off his boxers. She guided him to her entrance and gave him a deep kiss before he entered her slowly. She gasped as he filled her up. He paused for her to adjust.

"K-Keep going." She breathed and he did, slowly sliding out and then thrusting back in, gaining a moan. He kept up that pace and for the next fifteen minutes sounds of her moans and his groans echoed through the room.

"Oh, god. Fred go harder. Harder." She wrapped her legs around him, her ankles locked so she was pulling him into her harder and deeper with each thrust. He kissed her roughly as he thrust into her and she moaned around his lips.

"Fuck, Emmie." He groaned. "I'm close."

"Me too. Just keep going Fred. Don't stop." He redoubled his effort, thrusting into her harder and deeper.

"Oh, ah, ah, AHH!" as Emmie's orgasm hit, her legs tightened around Fred, pulling him deeper. He followed after another thrust, Emmie's spasming inner muscles finished him off. Her legs unlocked from around Fred as she took shaky breaths. Fred pulled out of her and moved so she was in his arms. They heard a click and knew the door had unlocked. They didn't care though, the two didn't care about anything or anyone but each other. Fred and Emmie were silent, just basking in the afterglow of making love.

"I love you so much." Fred whispered in her ear.

"You better, or this wouldn't be right." He chuckled at her words. Fred moved the covers of the bed and the two eventually fell asleep.

…

It was pretty early when they woke up and decided they should get back to the dorms before to many people woke up. Emmie put her hair up in a ponytail after she got dressed as it was very messy. Fred grabbed her hand and they left the classroom. No one was awake yet when they got to the common room, but their dorm rooms were a different story. When Emmie got there, Angelina and Alicia were sitting on their beds, looking at her with shit eating grins. Emmie ignored them and grabbed a change of uniform and went to the bathroom to shower.

The same happened with Fred. All three boys were looking at the boy with the same grins and he also ignored them, grabbing a new uniform and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Are you mad at me?" Angelina asked once Emmie was back. Emmie sighed.

"I was. Not anymore though." Emmie smiled dreamily and the two Quidditch players looked at each other.

"How was it mate?" Lee asked.

"Amazing." Fred said.

"Wonderful." Emmie murmured to the same question Alicia asked.

"Was he good?"

"Definitely."

"Oh yeah." Fred answered Kenneth.

"Would you do it again?"

"Of course."

"Mmhmm."

"You know, you're still glowing." Angelina commented as Emmie packed up her school bag. The girl blushed as she strung it onto her shoulder.

Emmie walked out of the dorm to go to breakfast as she was starving. Fred was waiting with a large grin that she returned. He laced his fingers with hers and they walked out of the common room, not even waiting for everyone else.

"Did they interrogate you also?" Fred asked and Emmie sighed, nodding with an eye roll. "Should we get back at them?"

She grinned. "Yeah, we definitely should. Though, let's keep it simple." He pouted and she kissed his cheek.

Angelina gasped. She pulled out all of her clothes and each article was a different outrages color. At the bottom of the trunk was a note.

_Have fun for the next 48 hours!_

"EMMIE!" She yelled.

George groaned as he dug through his trunk. All his clothes were pink and had different patterns. He found a note at the bottom.

_Good luck for the next 48 hours!_

"FRED!"

...

**_Hope you liked it! Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Everything but the beautiful Emmie belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Sorry it took so long but we're in the middle of a move so the slave driver, I mean, my mom, has me cleaning everything! Anyway, heres the next chapter. Its the third task which means, nothing going on really as Emmie is in the audience but it gets better. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Twelve

Emmie sat next to Fred as they waited for the third and final task to start. Harry and Cedric were tied for first place so they were going into the maze first.

"Good luck kid." She whispered as he disappeared into the hedges. Fred squeezed her hand and she smiled in appreciation at him. After Fleur and Victor left, it was time to wait. About half an hour in, Fleur appeared, looking as if she had been in battle. Her outfit was torn and she was shaking very hard as she sat with her headmistress. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Well, there are a bunch of creatures in there." Fred whispered and she shook her head.

"No, not like that. Something really bad."

Another hour and Victor appeared, looking like he had a head ache. Emmie was gripping the railing tightly as she waited. Another hour and Harry appeared. At first she was thrilled and then she saw who he was clutching onto. Cedric's body.

"Harry!" Emmie shouted over the screams.

She stood but Fred kept her down. She struggled as she watched him cry as he was pried off of Cedric by Dumbledore. Then she saw Cedrics face. His was replaced with her fathers and she curled into Fred, crying softly. Everyone was cleared and the Weasleys were sent to the hospital wing to meet up with Harry, but Emmie refused to be left behind. She was determined to make sure Harry was alright. It felt like forever until Harry appeared with a big black dog trotting next to him. Madam Pomfrey sat him on a bed and checked his injuries before giving him a sleeping potion. Emmie went over to Harry and kneeled next to his bed, looking at his sleeping face. The dog watched her warily.

"I knew something like this would happen." She murmured, ignoring all happening around her. "The second your name was called, I knew something like this would happen. Now look, you just had to witness a boy's death." She touched his cheek and looked at the dog, who had a soft, sad expression. "He won't be okay for a while, but he will again." The dog nodded and Emmie stood, going to stand next to Fred, who pulled her into him.

Harry finally woke, thanks to Minister Fudge. Emmie's breathing hitched as she found out that Lord Voldemort was back. Harry had seen more the just Cedric dying. That kid was definitely fighting fate.

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the dog turned into the wanted wizard after Fudge left. If the way he had been cuddling with Harry as a dog said anything, he was innocent. Emmie could figure that without Ron saying it. After Sirius left, Emmie went over to Harry.

"Hey, kid." He looked over at her and his tortured gaze broke her heart. She decided to try and cheer him up. "You know those two days that Angelina and George had those weird clothing?" He nodded. "Fred and I did that. Felt good to do it too. If I see you again this summer, how about I teach you some pranks."

He smiled and even though it was small, she felt glad she got him to. "That sounds really nice."

"Want to know something else?" He nodded and she whispered in his ear. "If you don't want those Galleons, give them to Fred and George. They want to start a joke shop and this could help."

He grinned this time. "Definitely. You know, Sirius is my godfather and he, along with my dad and Professor Lupin were pranksters just like you, Fred, and George, back in their school days. They were called the Marauders. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony."

"That's good to know. You probably have that pranking nature in your blood. I'll help it come out."

"Thanks Emmie."

"No problem."

…..

"You're mental," said George, trying to push the sack of gold back to Harry. Emmie shook her head in amusement.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for your joke shop."

"How did you know abo-" Fred looked at Emmie who blushed and looked away.

Eventually they agreed, mainly because Harry threatened to hex them. Emmie waved as he left with his relatives before leaving for the Burrow with the Weasleys. Once they got back, Fred made the excuse to help with her trunk and when they got to her room, he shut the door.

"So, did you tell Harry about the joke shop?" He asked casually and she was suddenly nervous.

"I was trying to cheer him up and thought that he would like to know."

"The gold?"

"I knew he didn't want it and figured it shouldn't go to waste." He was silent and she started getting even more nervous. "Look, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to-mmph."

Fred had pulled her to him tightly, kissing her deeply. The intensity of their relationship always showed when they kissed. They fell on the bed, Emmie straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, their tongues wrestling together.

"Fred! Emmie! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley was heard and they pulled apart.

"Come here when everyone is asleep." She whispered in his ear before leaving the room.

After a quiet dinner, Fred waited until George was asleep and he was positive that so was everyone else before making his way to Emmie's room. He opened the door slowly and she smiled. She motioned for him to come in and when he did, he shut the door, she silenced the room.

"Why do I have to be here when everyone is asleep?" Fred asked and she raised an eyebrow. It took him a second. "Oh, right." She grinned and pulled him by the shirt to the bed. "Might be better with candles and roses."

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." Emmie said and he chuckled before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

...

**_Sexy time again! Hope you liked it! Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Don't report because this is an authors note only chapter, sorry but it has to be. Anyway, my computer crashed while I was using the USB this story was on as I have two USB's. It erased half my files and guess which file was one of the ones that got erased. I HAD 22 CHAPTERS AND THE WHOLE STORY WAS FREAKIN ERASED! As such I cant continue this story FOR NOW. Until I remember what I had before. Okay my lovelies, my butthurt session is over and I will let you get back to reading my other stories and other writers stories! Big kisses!_**


End file.
